


Two Worlds

by Kiseki_Kurusu



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiseki_Kurusu/pseuds/Kiseki_Kurusu
Summary: Note: The four swords are 18 years old.Green suffers a troubling life as he is bullied in school and decides to transfer to another school. Red, Blue, Vio also transfers to the same school Green transferred to. There, they meet 5 people. 5 people who shows kindness.I SUGGEST YOU PLAY DOKI DOKI LITERATURE CLUB BEFORE READING THIS!Additional Note: This takes place AFTER the events of DDLC.





	1. Chapter 1

_**Another day...** _

_**Another day...** _

Green began walking down in his uniform. A white collared shirt with a green tie and wearing blue pants with black shoes. "Another day..." He quietly muttered to himself. Suddenly, a plop of mashed potatoes hit his head. He turned to see a random person. "Nice hair! Maybe some mashed potatoes will make it brighter!" The person said. Green sighed. He knew he was going through this. It was always like this everyday. Suddenly, somebody threw a salad at him. This caused Green to yelp. "Ha ha!" The salad thrower said.

Everybody began laughing at him. Green just ignored which shocked some people that they stopped laughing. Green didn't care at this rate. He knew this was going to happen. People throw food at him, call him names just because of his pointy ears and name, talk crap behind his back, and so on. Green, at first, was bothered by this, but now, he wasn't. He knew no matter what he did, nothing would work. It would get worse over time. He was walking to his table where Red, Blue, and Vio waited for him. The moment they saw the food in his hair and the stain the salad had left on his shirt, their faces changed. Their faces were filled with concern.

' _Why are they giving me sympathy?_ ' Green thought in his head. ' _Sure, they care about me...but why am I still getting sympathy?_ ' 

"Green! What happened?!" Red asked to him. "Who did to you?!" Blue asked. "Where did this food come from?!" Vio asked to him. Green sighed. "Stupid people here, who else?" Green replied. Blue then opened his bag. "Here, Green." Blue said and gave him a pastel blue colored handkerchief. Green took it gently. "Thanks, Blue." Green smiled. Blue smiled back. "Don't mention it." He replied to him. Once Green got most of the food out, he sighed again. "To be honest, I'm so sick and tired of being bullied." Green said. He then made a decision. "I'm transferring out of here." Green added in. This made Red, Blue, and Vio gasp.

"Green, you do know what you are gonna get yourself in, right?" Vio asked. Green looked at him and nodded. "Well, yes. But like I said, I'm tired of all the bullying here. It doesn't stop even when I stand up for myself or if anyone stands up for me." Green said. "B-But, Green, are yo-" Red asked but was cut off. Somehow, Green knew what Red was gonna ask him. "I'm sure, Red!" Green said in a harsh tone. Red, Blue, and Vio got scared of this tone. Green had never used this tone before. He only used it when it came to using strategies for battles. But this...!

Green realized it. "S-sorry..." Green apologized. He then walked out. "I'll see you guys later." He added while leaving. He walked into the office.

_2_ _hours_ _later..._

Green left the office. He had filled out everything and did everything he needed to do to transfer to another school. ' _Finally! FINALLY! I can get out of this hell! Freaking finally!_ ' Green said in his head. Green looked at the clock. It was time to leave school. He left and started walking to his apartment. He, along with the others, have separate apartments. They didn't mind. At least they visit each other. He sighed in relief. He was so tired. He was glad he could be back at his apartment. He was glad he can be away from that school for good. Once he entered in, he went to the kitchen and grabbed an apple to eat.

_Night time..._

He knew his first day of his new school was gonna be on Monday since it is Friday. The principal understood why he wanted to transfer out. Green knows that the principal has called his new school and they were happy to have him. Green smiled and went to his bathroom to shower. He couldn't wait to meet the students in his new school. When he entered the office he got a lot of questions since the mashed potatoes were still in his hair including the stains on his shirt from the salad the person threw at his shirt. Once he removed his clothes, he stepped in and felt the warm water when he turned the shower on. 

Blue's handkerchief really helped but he needed to wash the stains off his hair, including his shirt.

_After showering..._

Green put on his night clothes and got into the bed. He also put his shirt in the laundry basket so that he will do laundry when he comes back from school on Monday. Green always did his laundry every Monday when he comes back from school. He smiled, knowing that everything will change hopefully. At least he hoped that. He fell asleep while thinking about it. What could go wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Green goes to his new school. He then enters in a club, only to meet new people. New people who are nice.

_Monday..._

Green woke up and did his usual school routine. He also figured out that the new school has uniforms and the principal gave him the uniform. He put on a white collared shirt, a red tie, a brown sweater vest, blue pants, a grey blazer, and brown shoes.

He looked at himself in the mirror. He smiled. He can't wait for this day. He grabbed his bag and started to walk to his new school. Once arriving, he went into the office. "Ah! So you are the new student that transferred here!" The headmaster said. Green nodded.

_Minutes later..._

Green has received his schedule. He looked around the hallway and saw his class. He walked in and the day began.

_Time Skip (Sorry xD)_

Green was about to head out until he saw people go into clubs. Green then looked at his schedule to see a club list in the back of the paper. He looked around. He read the club list. "Anime Club..." He then saw a club that seems interesting. "Literature Club?" He said and looked around. He decided to head there. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to look at it."

_Meanwhile..._

Red, Blue, and Vio had noticed that Green has not shown up. They walked in the office. "Ah, you three! What can I do for you guys?" The headmaster said. "Hello, sir. Have you seen Green?" Red asked. "He hasn't shown up today." Blue said. "We wonder what happened to him." Vio said

The headmaster closed his eyes. "Ah, yes. I forgot to tell you boys." He said. "Yesterday, Green has made a decision and transferred to another school." This made Red, Blue, and Vio gasp. In addition, Vio dropped his binder by accident. Vio made an additional quiet gasp amd picked it up.

"Did...he really do that?" Red asked. The headmaster nodded. They looked at each other.

_Meanwhile..._

Green opened the doors of the Literature Club. "Um, hello?" He asked. He looked in to see 4 girls and 1 boy.  This got everyone's attention. "Hello there!" One of the girls said. "T-Thanks for stopping by." The second girl said. Green nodded. He then looked around.

"Is this the Literature Club?" He asked. The boy nodded. "Yes, this is." He said to Green. Green looked around. ' _This club has 4 girls and 1 boy..._ ' Green said. "Oh, wow. Another boy." A girl with pastel pink hair said. "Now, Natsuki. Be nice to him." The girl with purple hair said. "Hmph." She replied to the purple hair girl.

"Um, m-may...may I join the club?" Green asked to them. Each girl perked up. Even the boy did. "Sure you can!" The girl with coral brown hair said. She walked to Green. "My name is Monika!" She said. Suddenly, a girl with coral pink hair came up to him and shook his hand. "My name is Sayori!" She said cheerfully. The girl with purple hair was holding a teapot as she had finished making tea. "M-My name is Yuri." She said.

The girl with pastel pink hair color was holding a batch with beautiful baked cupcakes that has white icing. The cupcakes looked really cute as they were designed to look like cats. "I'm just gonna say my name since I'm probably gonna get forced to." She said. "My name is Natsuki."

Green smiled as he knew the girls and looked at the boy. (Note: I'm gonna name the protagonist Hikaru because he needs a name other than Protagonist xD)

"I'm Hikaru." He said. Green smiled even more. "It seems you are not gonna be the only male." He said to Hikaru. Hikaru grinned. "You sure are right." He replied to Green. "We didn't get your name. What's your name?" Sayori asked to him. Green looked at her. "My name?" He asked.

Sayori nodded. He looked around to see everybody waiting for him to respond. "Green." He said. "My name is Green." He waited for the laughter and the teasing to start. Instead, they smiled. "That's a wonderful name, Green." Monika said. Yuri nodded. "I agree with Monika." Yuri said.

Natsuki nodded in agreement while Sayori smiled. Hikaru also smiled. Green's smile then got bigger a little. This isn't gonna seem bad. "Would you like some tea, Green?" Yuri asked to him. "Yes, please." Green said. Yuri smiled and poured some tea in a teacup. "Here you go." She said to him. Green nodded. "Thanks, Yuri." He said. Yuri smiled even more.

Natsuki handed him a cupcake. "Here you go." She said. "Thanks, Natsuki." He said. Natsuki nodded. "D-Don't mention it." Natsuki said.

_After the club meeting..._

Green found out that Hikaru is one of his neighbors. They decided that they would meet up in each other's house anytime they feel like it. Green knew he had to write a poem. He opened up a journal and began writing.

* * *

  
Monika: (looks at me writing)You do know I'm aware this is a fanfiction, right Kiseki?  
Me: Yeah, I know. It's just a crossover. I just felt like writing it cause why not.  
Monika: (sighs) I understand, Kiseki.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eh, I got nothing to say.

Green had wrote a poem. He couldn't wait to go back to the Literature Club. While walking to class, he bumped into Monika. "Oh!" Both of them said. They stood back and looked at each other. "Monika! Hey!" Green said happily. Monika smiled at him. "Hello, Green!" She replied with the same happiness. "How has your day been?"

Green smiled back. "It's been good." Green replied. "I'll see you at the Literature Club." He said and left. Monika waved goodbye. "See you later, Green!" Monika said happily.

_Meanwhile..._

Red, Blue, and Vio were studying for a test until one of people that bullied Green showed up at them. Red, Blue, and Vio showed angry glares at him. "I'm not gonna do whatever I did to your green self." He said to them, assuring that he wasn't gonna do anything. They still had angry glares.

"Look, I'm here to say sorry." He said. The angry glares subsided. "I heard that Green transferred because of me and the other guys...I shouldn't have bullied him...I'm so sorry..." With that, he walked off. They looked st each other. "Should we accept that apology?" Red asked. Blue shrugged. "I don't know to be honest." Blue said. "I don't about this. If only Green was here." Vio said.

They sighed. They chose to accept the apology. The bully then decide to stay from them for the rest of the school year. The hylians then nodded.

_Meanwhile..._

Green was having a great time in his new school. Everybody was giving him happy greetings. He arrived in the lunchroom. Once taking out his lunch, he began eating slowly. Suddenly, Hikaru came in. "Hey, Green." Hikaru said happily. "Hey, Hikaru!" Green replied with the same happiness. Hikaru smiled and Green also smiled. 

Sayori, Natsuki, Monika, and Yuri also came in. "Hey, boys!" Sayori said. Hikaru and Green greeted the girls. "Did you guys write your poems?" Monika asked. "You bet I did!" Natsuki said. Yuri nodded while playing with her purple hair. "Yep!" Sayori said. Hikaru nodded. "Yes, I did also." Green said.

Monika smiled. "Good!" She said. "Be prepared to share them once we get to the Literature Club!" Everyone nodded.

_Hours later..._

The group then went to the Literature Club. Yuri decided to make some tea. Sayori decided to draw. Hikaru was looking out the window to see the glowing sun. Natsuki was reading manga she retrieved from the closet. Green just sat at one of the desks. Green then decide to hang out with on e of the members. He chose to hang out with Monika. "Hello, Green!" Monika said and smiled at him. Green smiled at him. "Hello, Monika." He replied and then they talked. After a few minutes passed, Monika nodded. Green nodded. "Okay, everyone! It's time to share poems!" Monika said. Everyone moved to get their poems.

_After everyone got their poems..._

Green decided to share his poem first with Sayori. She took the poem gently and read it.

**_This is Green's poem:_ **

_Light and Dark_

_Light is like the glowing sun._  
_Dark is like the shining moon._  
_Light is like a beautiful garden._  
_Dark is like a land in ruins._

 _Light is warm like Spring._  
_Dark is cold like Winter._  
_Light is like a growing flower._  
_Dark is like a dead flower._

 _Light is like a rainbow._  
_Dark is like falling rain that sings._  
_A sad song while hitting the ground._

 _Light has white colored wings._  
_Dark has black colored wings._  
_Light sings a happy song that comforts._  
_Dark sings a sad song thay hurts._

Sayori felt happy. "This is so good, Green!" She said. "Y-You mean it?" He asked. Sayori nodded. "Of course!" She replied happily. Green smiled. "Gee, thanks." He said. "Will you show me your poem?" Sayori nodded. "Of course!" She reached her paper and gave it to him.

** _Sayori's poem (This is in the game):_ **

_Dear Sunshine_

_The way you glow through my blinds in the morning._  
_It makes me feel like you missed me._  
_Kissing my forehead to help me out of bed._  
_Making me rub the sleepy from my eyes._

 _Are you asking me to come out and play?_  
_Are you trusting me to wish away a rainy day?_  
_I look above. The sky is blue._  
_It's a secret, but I trust you too._

 _If it wasn't for you, I could sleep forever._  
_But I'm not mad._

_I want breakfast._

Green began laughing at the last line. "This is so cool, Sayori." Green said while laughing. "What's so funny?" Sayori asked. "The last line of the poem." Green said. Sayori laughed a little bit. "Yep, I actually forgot to write a poem so I used one of my old poems for this." Sayori said.

Green nodded. "I can understand." He said to Sayori. Sayori made a sigh of relief.

_Sharing with Monika..._

"Hello, Green!" Monika said. Green nodded. "Hello, Monika." He replied. "How has you day been?" She asked  to him. "It's been quite well." Green replied to him. She smiled. "May I see your poem?" She asked. Green nodded and gave her his poem. After she finished reading, she smiled. "This is really good, Green!" She said.

"You think so?" Green asked. Monika nodded. "Yep!" She replied. Green smiled. "Thanks for the feedback." Green said. Monika nodded. "May I see your poem now?" Green asked. Monika nodded and handed him her poem.

** _Monika's Poem:_ **

_Reality_

_Dreams can be wonderful._  
_Dreams can be filled with happiness._  
_But this doesn't seem to be the case._  
_Because it's not really reality._

 _Reality, reality, reality._  
_Reality may be wonderful._  
_Reality may be filled with sadness._

 _But reality will get better_  
_Because that is where you belong._

"Monika, you really wrote this?" Green asked. Monika nodded. "Yep. I did." Monika said. "I like it. I can feel the feelings from it." Green said. Monika smiled. "Thank you, Green." She said. Green nodded. "I have a request to ask you, Green." Monika said. "What is it?" Green asked. "May I visit your house, Green?" She asked to him.

This made Green blush a little. "Are you sure, Monika?" He asked. She nodded. He then nodded back. "Sure." He said. "But do you know where I live?" Monika's face altered. "Ah, shoot. I don't." She replied. Green smiled. "Here." He said and gave her his address to his apartment. She smiled. "Okay, I will let you know when I'll come." She said. He nodded. 

_**Continuation of sharing poems will be on Chapter 4** _


End file.
